plague_doctor_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Myco Wilhelm Monochromic
Appearance Dr. Myco Wilhelm Monochromic is a 24 year old doctor. He is female, but acts as male. At 5’2” in height, he wears a black wide-brimmed hat with a white band. Sometimes his mask is a white mask with black rings around the red eye lenses and black designs underneath the eyes, or alternatively, they wear a reversed version - a black mask with white details. On their body they don an ankle length black leather robe with a white bandolier around the waist. On top of this, he wears a elbow length black cloth shoulder cape complete with a hood. To protect his skin from the sickness, he wears black leather gloves that go to the elbow with a white strap and silver buckle around the wrist. Underneath the robe, he wears black leggings with knee high black leather boots with 3 white straps fastened with silver buckles on the outer sides of the boot. He sports a white cane with a silver hourglass and wing topper. Personality Dr. Myco Wilhelm Monochromatic likes sweets, flowers and herbs, helping people, tea, books, researching medicines, and animals (mostly birds) but his favorite things are roses, the color red, crows and ravens. He dislikes the plague, seeing his own blood, alcohol, his height, and shouting. Dr. Myco is a patient, kind and calm gentleman, proper and professional. He does however have his quirks. He can be quite clumsy, innocent or clueless to some jokes, and extremely shy. He tends to run away from conflict and avoids it at all costs. He easily forgives and doesn't hold grudges for too long. Background Dr. Myco hides a huge secret about his identity, even from close doctor colleagues in the apothecary. When Myco was younger, she was an only child who lived with her father, Wilson Monochromic, who was a plague doctor. When her father was stricken with and died from the plague, in order to continue his work, she was forced to change her name, and gender. She burned the old records and clothing, cut her hair, and donned her father's mask to be able to continue his legacy as his heir. Now seen as the surviving son to his father's passing, Myco continues his father's work curing the ill, all the while learning medical treatment methods from the numerous notes and books of his father's research. His worst fear is the possibility that his secret could be discovered by the public, as it was socially unacceptable at the time. Many cases had circulated of female doctors being wrongly accused of malpractice, falsely accused of practicing medicine for ulterior motives, or just simply being witches. Either this or their research and progress became discredited or they were kicked out of/not allowed in universities for practice of the medical arts. If the secret surfaced that he was a female this whole time, this could ruin his chances of continuing the legacy his dear father had to leave behind so soon. He wishes nothing more then to find the cure, help as many inflicted as he can, and make his dear father proud.